1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of magnetically cladded magnetic circuits for eliminating undesirable exterior magnetic fields and intensifying desired magnetic fields, and more specifically to a magnetic circuit having an increasing axial magnetic field and cladding therefor.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various magnetic devices requiring a controlled magnetic field, such as klystrons, traveling waves tubes, microwave devices, and other magnetic circuits have employed magnetic cladding to help intensify the desired controlled magnetic field as well as to reduce the exterior effects of the magnetic circuit on the surrounding environment due to magnetic field leakage. All of these devices have included a uniform controlled magnetic field.
Those concerned with the development of magnetic devices have long recognized the need for improving the magnetic intensity per unit weight of magnetic circuits, thereby improving the overall size and cost of such devices. The various prior art devices have used magnetic cladding to reduce the exterior flux leakage and increase the desired controlled magnetic field intensity without appreciably increasing the size or weight of the magnetic circuit. As a result, the prior art devices are configured so that most of the flux generated by a magnet creating the controlled magnetic field in directions skewed from the main axis of the controlled magnetic field is redirected to increase the magnetic intensity along the main axis. Although prior art devices have served their purpose, they have not been applicable in all situations and have not gone far enough in maximizing size and weight reduction.